AMORES EN EL FESTIVAL
by yukime-14
Summary: bueno aki mi primer fick! ojala les guste,ke pasa cuando ahome invita a inu, a sango, y a miroku a un festival en su epoca? descubranlo! XD esta chido IXK
1. Chapter 1

**Amores en el festival.**

**Era un medio día, hacia un calor insoportable, en el sengoku, ahome pidió permiso de ir a su época para traer algo para refrescar a todos…después de unos minutos de una pelea con el joven hanyou, y un abajo dando así la victoria a la chica, se retiro a su época**

**Ahome salio de el pozo y entro despreocupada a su casa**

**Sota: hola hermana!-decía el chico dando un ligero abrazo a su hermana y volviendo a su importante labor de el video juego**

**Ahome: hola sota, solo vine por unas cosas…no me quedare mucho tiempo- ahome saludo a su familia y subió a su habitación, después de meter ropa limpia su mochila, decidió darse un pequeño baño..entro a el agua que para su gusto estaba perfectamente fresca, después salio y se cambia, bajo rápido las escaleras y se adentro a la cocina por víveres, tomo todo lo que quería y camino despreocupada a la sala de pronto escucho el televisor.**

**TV: esta noche será luna nueva, con un clima de 35 grados C. una noche calurosa, también les recordamos de el festival que se ara en la ciudad, a las 8:p.m., el día de mañana será luna llena con una temperatura de 28 grados……….**

**Ahome: que, hoy es luna nueva, no puede ser inuyasha!-salio corriendo a toda velocidad a la época sengoku.**

**Al llegar ahí ahome fue directamente a donde se encontraban los chicos estaban cerca de el rió recostados todos en el césped.**

**Sango: ahome te pasa algo?-decía la joven exterminadora viendo lo agitada que venia su amiga.**

**Ahome: no, no me pasa nada no te preocupes sango.-ahome se sentó a el lado de inuyasha relajándose un poco**

**Ahome: sabes inuyasha, hoy será luna nueva-dijo ya calmada**

**Inuyasha: si eso ya lo se-decía con total despreocupación.**

**Ahome: no crees que seria peligroso que estuvieras aquí..?**

**Inuyasha: no, no lo creo…-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y recostándose por completo en el césped.**

**Ahome: mmm, ya veo, oigan chicos, no les gustaría ir a mi época? –decía feliz esta**

**Sango: lo dices en serio ahome?-**

**Ahome: claro, además podemos aprovechar hoy será un festival en la ciudad no les gustaría ir**

**Todos acepto inuyasha: sii!**

**Ahome: bien esta decidido!-dijo feliz poniéndose de pie**

**Inuyasha: que! Acaso estas loca, no pueden ir, no podemos tomarnos un descanso necesitamos los fragmentos reunidos ya!**

**Sango: pero inuyasha podemos descansar solo hoy-decía la chica de ojos cafés**

**Miroku: la señorita sango tiene razón inuyasha, podríamos tan solo hoy…-poniendo la mano donde no debía y recibiendo un fuerte golpe de la exterminadora.**

**Miroku: llegue a el cielo y toque el paraíso-decía con cara de pervertido (n.n")**

**Ahome: anda inuyasha solo hoy…ya esta anocheciendo así que decide.. pero ten en cuenta que si dices que no, te odiare por el resto de tu vida- dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos con un toque de diablo en una jaula-**

**Inuyasha: bue,….bueno esta bien…-decía algo atemorizado por la cara de la chica-**

**Ahome: si! Esta decidido-dijo con un rostro totalmente feliz.**

**Ahome paso a través de el pozo, junto con sango e inuyasha con miroku, el pobre shippo no fue ya que se había quedado dormido y decidieron dejarlo con la anciana kaede.**

**Al llegar a la época de ahome, y dar un pequeño recorrido en el templo decidieron entrar a la casa de ahome, inuyasha y miroku se quedaron en la sala jugando con el play station ( XDDD) de sota. Ahome se llevo a sango a su habitación para comenzar a prepararse para el festival que empezaría en 3 horas.**

**Ahome saco un kimono azul celeste, con flores rosas muy lindo extendiéndolo en la cama**

**Ahome: sango este será para ti: dijo dándoselo- anda entra a el baño y tomas un baño para después peinarte, y después será mi turno.**

**Sango obedeció, después de unas cuantas interferencias con cual era el agua caliente y cual la fría, salio con una toalla y entro a el cuarto de ahome, así entro ahome a ducharse mientras sango se cambiaba de ropa, al salir ahome se cambio con su kimono que era blanco con flores igual rosas, pero que tenia un contorno verde limón.**

**Ahome peino a sango con una especie de cebolla dejando unos caerles de cabello que caían muy lindos ante el grato escote de el kimono que tenia sango.**

**Al terminar con eso, comenzó a maquillarla, con un poco de labial de brillo rosa, y con un poco de rubor, sango quedo como modelo**

**Después fue el turno de ahome, esta se alacio el cabello, y se hizo una coleta alta, con dos mechones que caían en sus hombros. Las chicas se alistaron muy bien y ya solo quedaba menos de 45 minutos para que empezara el festival.**

**Bajaron lento por las escaleras y entraron a el cuarto donde estaba inuyasha embelezado con el juego de video de KOF que les puso sota,**

**Inuyasha: diablos este tipo no se defiende, que le pasa a esta cosa.- Dijo moviendo todos los botones de el control. Inuyasha perdió y el juego marco Game over, haciendo que inuyasha se parara estrepitosamente, con su fleco que le cubría los ojos de pronto dio una patada a el piso y desenfundo colmillo de acero- te voy a enseñar caja de el demonio a funcionar bien!-dijo muy molesto con colmillo de acero ya brillando para el ataque, miroku se lanzo a inuyasha junto con sango y ahome, para detenerlo**

**Ahome: abajo!-al decir esto inuyasha callo a el piso con sango y miroku arriba de el al gran estilo del anime – que diablos piensas inuyasha, ibas a romper el televisor,**

**Inuyasha: no es verdad es solo que….- inuyasha se le quedo viendo a ahome, la chica se veía hermosa, nunca imagino ver tal escena, se veía con un destello en la cara que la hacía ver demasiado hermosa**

**Sota: ho, lo siento- dijo apagando el foco que estaba al lado de ahome, haciendo la caída de todos estilo anime.(jojo (n.n")**

**Ahome: bien chicos a cambiarse!-dijo extendiendo un traje para inuyasha y uno para miroku ( sabrá dios de donde lo saco)**

**Después de un rato, los chicos bajaron, miroku traía puesto un traje parecido a el uniforme de la secundaria de ahome, mientras que inuyasha traía un pantalón azul como el rojo que siempre trae, y un polero blanco, como la que siempre trae.. jaja**

**Las chicas se quedaron embelezadas, se veían muy, muy bien para su gusto (y para el mió)**

**Lo jóvenes salieron de la casa, y caminaron rumbo a el festival, ya ahí los cuatros chicos comenzaron a ver todo lo que había, sango y miroku por alguna razón de el destino (ósea yo) se separaron de ahome e inuyasha**

**Mientras tanto ahome caminaba junto con inuyasha por el festival, habían parejas por todos lados, habían niños, y un montón de juegos y atracciones, ya que celebraban el inicio de primavera.**

**En un impulso ahome decidió tomar el brazo de inuyasha, y este al ver lo que hizo se sonrojo de forma notoria,**

**Inuyasha: ahome yo…yo…**

**De pronto inuyasha comenzó a cambiar, desaparecieron sus orejas, y sus cabellos plateados se desvanecieron a unos negros azabache….**

**De pronto unas voces se acercaban tres chicas y un joven ( creo que ya saben quien son chan chan chan channnn…)**

**Continuara!...dejen reviews pleaseee! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto unas voces se acercaban tres chicas y un joven (creo que ya saben quien son chan chan chan chan channnn…)

¿: Miren pero si es higurashi! –decía un chico de cabellos cafés, y ojos de el mismo acercándose rápidamente a donde ahome-

Ahome: Ho...Hola chicas, hoyo,.. Como estas-decía algo nervioso la chica

Hoyo: higurashi,-decía el chico mientras tomaba la mano de ahome y depositaba en ella un tierno beso- estamos bien, y tu te has sentido bien?-decía mientras le ponía una mano en la frente a la chica ya que días antes ella había dicho que tenia una especie de alergia a el mismo aire….-

Ahome: se me he sentido bien muchas gracias hoyo-decía la chica

Yuca: ahome, y dinos, quien es el?..-decía apuntando al joven de cabellos negros y ojos amarillos, que estaba al lado de ahome-

Ahome: bueno el… ( Que digo!) El…. ( Desde cuando se meten en mi vida que les importa!)Bueno el es… ( Ho Dios que hago!...) el…-

Inuyasha: soy su novio!-decía mientras veía con desprecio al chico que estaba platicando con ahome momentos antes

Yuca, eri, ayumi: que!

Ayumi: que guardadito te lo tenias ahome, yo creí que no ibas a durar mucho tiempo con el chico inmaduro, terco, y grosero que nos platicaste una ves…-

Ahome: bueno yo...es que.- (que digo, diablos otra vez! Con eso…inuyasha dijo que era mi novio, QUE! DIJO QUE ERA MI NOVIO, Ho dios que are, -

Inuyasha: feh….-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Ahome: bueno pues se los presento entonces, inuyasha te presento a ayumi, eri, yuca, y a un compañero de la escuela, hoyo.-

Las chicas saludaron a inuyasha gustosas, su amiga no tenia mal gusto ( claro que noo!) mientras que hoyo, saludo de la mano a inuyasha, y estos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con un deje de odio.

Ahome: jeje, chicos están bien-dijo algo nerviosa viendo las miradas que los chicos se echaban

Yuca: bueno y dime ahome, van a ir a los juegos que están de aquel lado?-decía mientras apuntaba a los juegos mecánicos.

Ahome: bueno primero vamos a ir a ver todo el lugar, quizás después nos encontremos, nos vemos-dijo arrastrando a inuyasha para que se fuera con ella.

Ya cuando habían perdido de vista a los chicos

Ahome se había llevado a inuyasha a un lugar algo retirado, había un árbol y muchas luciérnagas, se veía hermoso..

Ahome: inu...Inuyasha vidrias decirme, por que le dijiste eso a mis amigos?

Inuyasha: feh… decirles que-decía completamente distraído

Ahome: que tu y yo somos, novio…-decía roja como un tomate.

Inuyasha: ese tal chico….ojo...No me cae bien.

Ahome:-suspirando- entiendo jeje pero su nombre es hoyo.

Inuyasha: no me interesa como se llame, no quiero que estés con el-decía sumamente celoso, pero no quería decir bien lo que tenia-

Ahome: y quien eres tu para decirme con quien puedo estar o no, además hoyo es una persona finísima, seria incapaz de hacerme daño.

Inuyasha: no es verdad, el tipo a leguas se ve que quiere con tigo!-decía aun más enojado al ver que ahome lo defendía.

Ahome: y a ti que te interesa que el quiera con migo, ni que fueras mi novio para prohibírmelo!

Inuyasha: NO, Es verdad no soy tu novio, pero es solo pro que no te lo he pedido, solo por que no he encontrado un momento adecuado para pedirte….- inuyasha se puso rojo, ya no de coraje, en su impulso le dijo todo a ahome, pero que pensaba, se cegó demasiado por la intervención de hoyo, he hizo que soltara solo todos sus sentimientos

Ahome: inu…yasha...Yo. Ahome también estaba completamente roja, acaso seria verdad lo que le había dicho, o era solo por que era luna nueva, ahome no comprendia de el todo…

Inuyasha: ahome, lo que…te dije, es verdad, es solo que yo….que yo…

Decia esto mientras se acercaba lentamente a ahome,

Ahome: inuyasha…..tu?...

Ya estaban a unos centímetros, que digo centímetros, a milímetros

Sango: CHICOS! QUE HACEN!- decia la exterminadora saliendo de unos arbustos.

Ahome: sa…sa..Sango nosotros….solo…es...Estabamos-dijo separandose alterada de inuyasha.

Inuyasha: que les importa!-decia enojado y cruzando sus brazos..

Miroku: aja! Ya veo , con que estaban haciendo cositas….

Ahome: O/./Oque!

Inuyasha: claro que no! Idiota.-decia mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a el pobre monje

Sango: su excelencia no sea pervertido!.

Ahome: jeje por que no nos vamos a los juegos..

Diciendo esto ahome comenzó a caminar hacia los juegos de destreza que habían en el festival.

Sango y miroku por otra parte, se volvieron a desaparecer, e inuyasha siguió a ahome.

CONTINUARA… a donde se fueron sango y miroku… inuyasha lograra besar a ahome'... Jaja descúbranlo en el sig capi!


	3. Chapter 3

Sango y miroku por otra parte, se volvieron a desaparecer, e inuyasha siguió a ahome

Inuyasha alcanzo a ahome y esta se quedo observando para ver que juego seria al que participarían.

Ahome se acerco a un puesto en donde tenían a un peluche, era un elefante azul chillón, con unos ojos grandísimos, se quedo encantada.

Ahome: mira inuyasha que lindo-decía con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

Sr.: vamos amigo gana este muñeco para tu novia.-decía el señor que era el encargado de el juego

Inuyasha: mi…mi novia-decía completamente rojo-

Sr.: anda o eres demasiado débil como para cargar el mazo y golpear la bascula?-decía el señor con un deje de antipatía, como si el fuera el mas fuerte de el mundo

Inuyasha: ja, algo que no soy es débil, déme eso.-decía tomando el mazo sin mucha dificultad, aunque estaba transformado en humano, inuyasha era muy fuerte, ya que el ejercicio que hacia era demasiado.-

Ahome pago lo que se suponía que costaba el juego. Estaba muy atenta a los movimientos de inuyasha. El señor no paraba de reírse pues al ver a el joven delgado y sin mucha musculatura creyó que no podría ni levantar el mazo, habían muchas personas alrededor de el juego, e incluso varios espectadores decían que no podría!.

Ahome: vamos inuyasha tu puedes-dijo feliz y con fuego en los ojos.

Inuyasha: ya veras-dijo dando un fuerte mazazo a la bascula a tal punto que se escucho un tremendo crack, lo cual daba a entender que lo había roto, y un TIM! Dando a entender que había llegado a el punto máximo

Ahome: si! Así se hace inuyasha-dijo abalanzándose sobre el dándole un beso en la mejilla causando que el chico se ruborizaba

Sr.: aquí…aquí esta…su premio joven-decía algo temeroso, extendiéndole el muñeco a inuyasha-

Inuyasha: quien es el debilucho-dijo encarando a el señor-

Ahome: que lindo!-dijo viendo a el muñeco inuyasha rápidamente se lo entrego a ahome, esta lo recibió gustosa dando así un fuerte abrazo a el muñeco y de paso a inuyasha.

Los chicos se retiraron dejando a unos espectadores totalmente impactados ante tal acto.

Ahome decidió que era hora de subirse a un juego mecánico a lo cual sin saber bien a donde se dirigía entro a una cueva dentro un señor calvo un poco chaparrito le dijo que subiera a la balsa, inuyasha la siguió y entro también con ahome.

El señor calvo jalo unas palancas e hizo que empezara a mover, iban por un rió al parecer la cueva de el amor…

Ahome: valla es hermoso-decía viendo a su alrededor, aparte de el pequeño rió que iban siguiendo, pasaban por donde habían unos patos muy lindos, mas adelante se veían las luciérnagas, y unas cuantas ranas con su extraño sonido.

Era un lugar que dejaba un toque de paz y algo de melodrama en la atmósfera.

Ahome que aun tenía abrazado a su peluche se recargo en el hombro de inuyasha.

Inuyasha: a…Ahome…Yo-decía muy nervioso el chico

Ahome: dime...-dijo levantándola cara, haciendo que esta estuviera a menos de 1,18 pulgadas de la cara de inuyasha.(que exactitud! Ajaja)

De pronto sintieron sus alientos uno en la cara de el otro, se inuyasha termino con la distancia que ya hacia entre ellos, y la beso dulce mente,

El beso empezó como algo muy tímido pero se fue convirtiendo en algo mas apasionado,

Continuara….jejeje alguien que me ayude con el lemmon, va a ser algo muy muy corto, y no será ahí! Hee!

Todavía falta para eso…

Bye dejen reviews!


End file.
